


Kisses and Codas

by WovenWords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WovenWords/pseuds/WovenWords
Summary: Following Fjord and Jester's first kiss in Critical Role campaign 2, episode 118 "Solace Between the Secrets"
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Kisses and Codas

It takes Jester a whole two minutes to start breathing normally again. After Fjord left her room with a blush and a smile she practically collapsed against the door. Her lips were still buzzing and her face felt extra warm. Her tail was flicking languidly and she kept remembering the polite way he had asked finally, finally! “Can I kiss you?”

It was so very different from the million ways she had imagined this happening. Sometimes she thought it’d be like Oskar and Guinevere’s first kiss in "Tusk Love", when they’d been attacked by bandits and Oskar had swept Guinevere passionately into his arms because he was so relieved she was safe. 

Other times, while she was on watch late at night, Jessie thought about that time under the flooded Yuan-Ti temple when Fjord had _technically_ kissed her to give her his air. But she knew now that didn’t really count, that that was nothing compared to being kissed when you were conscious. And besides which drowning felt _terrible_.

_____ _

_____ _

Suddenly Jester gasped because oh my _gods_ she had to tell The Traveller! This was like, the biggest thing to ever happen to her. She practically skipped to the bedroom, threw herself upon the bed, and took a moment to set herself up comfortably. Once she was sitting cross legged against her extra plush pillows (thanks Caleb), Jester reached her heart and mind out to her very best friend.

Artagan took an extra second to appear to her, as he always did across the dimensional barriers of the Nascent Nein-Sided Tower but Jester soon felt his laughing green glow surrounding her. 

“Ah Jester my sweet,” Artagan intoned, “you look perfectly delighted. Let me guess. Did you finally pull off that prank we planned on Veth?” The Traveller paused to contemplate his high priestess’s change in appearance. Longer horns and hair, her face grown more angular and purple eyes with an extra hint of knowing mischief.

“Oh Arty,” Jester flopped back on her bed. “It’s been such a day you won’t BELIEVE! Did you see what happened in that creepy statue circle? And then we came back to the tower and Fjord came up to my room and....and!”

Artagan pushed Jester’s now much longer hair behind her ear. “No darling, I didn’t see the specifics. What with the strange magic of this northern wasteland and your Mr Caleb’s extra security on this tower, my vision is quite blurred. But from the look on your face it must have been something quite spectacular!” 

At the end of her tale, interspersed with exclamations, notes of concern, and an appropriate amount of “do tell me more”’s from Artagan, The Traveller could only say “Well darling, I told you that boy was mad for you! And remember, if he ever hurts you, well it's been a while since I strangled somebody to death but I’m sure I remember how!”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a stupid amount of time to write but I've been thinking about it since the episode aired. I also haven't written fanfic since I was in middle school or written at all since college!


End file.
